The Thing They Never Knew
by Genetic Mosaic
Summary: A young man is killed, and Doggett is next on the killer's list. Soon Mulder and Scully come to his rescue, only to find out that Scully has a deep dark secret that interests the killer. When her fellow agents find out what it is, will they ever be able t
1. Intro

A young man no older than 25 walks into his bedroom. The bed is neatly made, the blanket on top being a deep black. A stereo is on the left of the bed, on a small night table with a lamp next to it, closest to his bed. To the right of is bed stands a book case, and there he walks, leaving with a photo album in hand. Tears fall from his eyes as he thinks of his daughter who had been shot by his gun the previous year.   
  
She had been seven years old, and had been a curious little girl. She had decided to look around in his closet, and found his weapon in a seemingly locked box, only to have his daughter realize that her daddy forgot to lock it. Chris had gotten home after target practice knowing he would be going to work in only 2 short hours. He walked into the hot steamy water, only to run back out within 3 minutes. He had heard a gunshot coming from his bedroom.  
  
Finding his daughter on the floor covered in blood had almost killed him. The only thing that eased his mind delicately, was that her head hitting the ground was post-mortem. She had died instantly, his little girl hadn't suffered. Her father, however did.  
  
After all his tears had been shed over his daughter, he began to close the album, only to be stopped by the rumbling he heard. Glasses began to shake, then shatter. His digital clock began to short out, and soon he was facing a man that had a haunting smile on his face.  
  
"I know what you did to her Chris. You hurt her in so many ways that even you cannot comprehend. She died with fear in her heart, fear that you had never loved her. You didn't even say goodbye.." The man stared at Chris, and he felt everything get hot, he began to choke, convulse, and his eyes turned red before he saw the white light, regret in his heart... 


	2. Frightened Warm

Saturday was a great day, one of the best in a week. The phone was an amazing invention, congrats to whoever made it. Mornings were awesome, it was a new beginning in which to start over. When the three were mixed however, that is another story. Mixing these three crucial things is like putting a lit match to a tank of gasoline. Can anyone say: Explosive?  
  
He let the phone ring twice, then lazily decided to answer it. His arm reached out to grab the phone, only to miss it, and knocked the receiver onto the floor. The phone turned on as he let out a noticeably loud "Damn it! God damned phone.." As John Doggett picked up the phone, he could hear her heavy breaths coming rhythmically.   
  
"John Doggett.."  
  
"Hi John.."  
  
"Monica, it is barely 5:00. What in the Hell do you want at this Godly hour?" Doggett said, letting his annoyance show.  
  
"John, I need to see you. I.." Monica's voice gently broke off. She sniffled and Doggett knew something was wrong.  
  
"Monica, what's wrong? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm about 5 minutes away. I am at a pay phone at Mobile. I couldn't get my cell to work."  
  
"Monica,"  
  
"I just really need to be with you right now, John." Monica hung up the phone. The only reason she had called, it seemed, was to wake him up and give him time to dress before she came over. Infact, that is all he had time to do before her quick, delicate knock sounded from the door.  
  
Monica looked horrible. It looked like she hadn't slept for days, but John knew better. He just looked at her, tears in her eyes, and he pulled her body into his strong arms. He just held her, slightly swaying from left to right. He knew from seeing her face, the fear in her eyes, that it was happening again.  
  
"John, it won't stop. I just want it to go away.." Her voice was barely audible.  
  
"I know Monica, I know."  
  
"John, he's here." The fear in her soft voice startled John.  
  
"Who, Monica? Who is here?"  
  
"Him, the man I told you about. The man in my dreams. John, he's here.."  
  
"Monica, it was just a dream. He isn't real, you know that.."  
  
"He was looking in my window this morning. I got scared, I went out to my car and started driving. I was low on gas, and I wanted to be with you."  
  
"Come here." John led Monica to his bed. She sat down and he sat next to her. Her tears were visible, they were like salty rivers flowing from black pools of warmth.  
  
Monica looked John straight in the eyes, and she feared for him. She was afraid for herself, and for John. Monica's head was held by John's strong hands, and soon her own hands went to John's face. The lips seemed to be magnetic. He kissed her softly, she responded to his lips, his touch was enough to send an electrical current through her entire body. She deepened the kiss, she pushed harder into his lips, her tongue finding its way into his mouth. She licked the inside of both his lips and soon their tongues were dancing together in their mouths.  
  
John slipped her jacket off her shoulders, revealing a white sleeveless turtleneck. After a quick glance of approval, that article of clothing was pulled off. Monica helped slip off his shirt, then they just layed there on the bed. Monica was running her hand over John's chest, loving the feel of his chest rising and falling to his breaths. She stared at the distant wall, feeling John's arm holding her firmly close to his body. His mere presence had so much effect on her. Monica felt at peace, atleast for the moment. 


	3. Dream On

Half my life is in books' written pages  
  
Live and learn from fools and from sages  
  
You know it's true  
  
All the things come back to you  
  
Sing with me, sing for the years  
  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
  
Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away  
  
Sing with me, sing for the years  
  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tears  
  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
  
Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away  
  
Dream on, dream on  
  
Dream yourself a dream come true  
  
Dream on, dream on  
  
Dream until your dream come true  
  
Dream on, dream on, dream on...  
  
Dana Scully sang the words out loud to no one in particular. She simply walked around the office in the basement of FBI Head Quarters in Washington DC. Files were all over her desk and all she had done for the past 2 hours was try to remember the words to one of her favorite songs in high school. She knew she had the song somewhere, but she couldn't remember where. Eventually she sat at her new but worn desk and smiled a lonely smile. She was the only person there, no Mulder to keep her company... She looked up at Mulder's 'I Want To Believe' poster, and tears formed in her now foggy blue eyes. In her mind swam every emotion she had ever felt. She suddenly had an urge to smoke something, anything, but wait no, she couldn't think *anything*, she had to think *cigarette*. What she had the urge to smoke was a cigarette, atleast that's what she told her mind to think. Maybe she would just skip smoking and go straight to drinking.  
  
'Mmm, yes. Drinking with Mulder. A nice bottle of wine, maybe say, with chocolate covered strawberry's..' Her mind was wandering again and she knew she had to catch it before it got too far. She sat in her chair and mentally grabbed her mind by the hand and led it back to the inside of her skull. All she wanted to do was go home, she wanted to lay in her bed, and cry the day away.  
  
Scully threw on her black trench coat and took the stairs to the main floor. She got in her car and drove home, narrowly missing a car accident with one of the only cars on the street at the current moment. When Scully finally reached her destination, she realized that her door was unlocked and someone was inside. Instinctively she pulled out her weapon and swiftly kicked her door open, her gun ended up pointing at a very full-handed Mulder.  
  
"Hi Scully. I made you breakfast." He said with a full jack-assed grin. His eyes closed, nose crinkled and almost every one of his teeth showing. Then he relaxed his face and placed the food on her kitchen table as she messily threw her badge and gun next to her phone. She took off her coat and layed it over a chair, then headed for the kitchen table.  
  
"What did you make Mulder? Macaroni and Cheese?" She said teasingly.  
  
"You don't eat that for breakfast, silly. I made you 'Mulder's Magnificent Breakfast': pancakes, eggs, and a honey-glazed English Muffin.." Mulder said proudly, hoping to win Scully's heart.  
  
"It looks great, but, I hope you realize that I can't eat that much."  
  
"Well, you have to eat it. Get some meat on those bones, you are so skinny."  
  
"And is there anything wrong with that?"  
  
"Nope, none at all, cause I can hold you, and snap you like a twig.." They were both laughing now, and after they finished eating, they decided to watch a bit of TV, which consisted of a half hour of Charmed and an hour of ER. Charmed was about a witch named Piper dying because of some weird disease caused by a type of fruit fly, and ER was about an epileptic whore who dies while with one of the doctor's at his home. She had been drinking and snorting coke, and Scully immediately switched off the TV.  
  
"Mulder, you wanna listen to some music?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. You want me to get it?"  
  
"No, that's alright, I am getting up anyway." Scully got up from her couch and went to the bathroom then washed her hands. She grabbed 2 mugs off the counter and put some fresh brewed coffee in them. She walked over to Mulder and gave him a cup, then went to the stereo and turned it on. 'Dream On' began to play and she tried to change the song. The button was broken so she turned on the radio. She heard it again, so she changed the station. 4 stations later she grabbed at the plug and tried to turn it off. The song just kept playing and finally she grabbed the whole thing and teetered it off the stand and it toppled to the ground and smashed into about 100 separate pieces.  
  
"Geez Scully, you didn't have to break it. Hey, what's the matter?" Mulder said concerned by Scully's tears. He walked over to her and touched her shoulder and she pulled away instantly.  
  
"Don't touch me.." Scully said to Mulder in a voice that sounded weak and defeated. Scully went into her bedroom and slammed the door shut and Mulder could hear her sobs from just outside her door.  
  
"Scully, c'mon, what is the matter. ... Listen, if you don't answer me in 25 seconds I am coming in there. ... Only 10 seconds left Scully" When Mulder opened her door he found her with her knees to her chest and her forehead resting on her knee caps. Mulder sat on the corner of the bed and watched her.  
  
"Scully, what's wrong?"  
  
"'Dream On' was our song. We were on our first date, Mark and I, and as we drove to the restaurant, we heard 'Dream On' playing on his radio. That was 20 years ago, he has been dead for 17 years. Today is the anniversary of our first *real* date." Scully, wanting to feel comfort leaned over to Mulder, and he held her small body close to his as he slowly kissed her right temple and ran his fingers through her hair like he had done so many times before.. 


	4. Red

"Dr. Choi, what have you determined?"  
  
"I have determined that virtually every blood vessel in this man's body burst. He actually died from oxygen deprivation. That, or he bled to death. How this could have happened is beyond me."  
  
"Yes, well, that is why we call it an X-File Dr. Choi."  
  
"Very well Agent Doggett. I must me going now." The doctor left the room, he was very confused at his findings, but he had things to do and people to see.  
  
As Agent Doggett entered the basement of FBI headquarters, the phone rang.  
  
"Special Agent John Doggett."  
  
"Hello Agent Doggett. I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Who the Hell is this?"  
  
"He was so very innocent, wasn't he John? His eyes looked into yours and all you could do was laugh in his face. You sent him to Hell. You pushed him over the edge, and you lied about it, didn't you?" John's eyes opened wide as realization washed over his body.. His heart began to race, he felt fear in his heart.  
  
"Agent Doggett? What are you -- Oh God!" Scully gasped as she put a hand over her mouth. She took in a sharp breath and felt dizzy, as if she were breathing in Nitrous Oxide. She steadied herself against the door frame, keeping her head from spinning. Soon she felt as if the room had stopped moving and she walked over to Agent Doggett who was near his desk.  
  
"Agent Doggett, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Agent Scully. I just got a phone call from someone who said something strange to me, that is all."  
  
"It seemed as if you had seen a ghost, to me.." Scully decided not to press the issue, Doggett was his own person, and she figured it better not to try to play him.  
  
"Anyway, how are you? You look flushed."  
  
"I am fine, thanks. I just came to get a file for Agent Mulder."  
  
"Ok, well, I am just heading out anyway. I need to sort some things out.." Agent Doggett left Scully alone, and soon she began to feel nervous. She felt afraid of something, it was so cold in the room. She grabbed the file off Mulder's desk and gasped as she saw him.  
  
As she passed a security guard, she smiled sweetly and told him she would see him at work on Monday. The whole time she could feel her captor's gun against her ribs. She got in the car and strapped in. Thoughts were running through her head, all were telling her she was in a lot of trouble.  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"Shut up, Bitch. Or I will kill you."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you. I don't care if you shoot me."  
  
"Why would I do a thing like that? No, I am going to play with you first, have a little fun with you. When I get bored, well I guess that is going to be your problem, get my drift, Red.." The man smiled wickedly at Scully as her eyes opened wide.  
  
"How did you know that? Why did you call me Red! How did you know he about that! Tell me you Son of a Bitch!"  
  
"Oh, Dana, I know much more than that. Trust me.." Tears formed in Scully's eyes, and soon she was forced to stay quiet, because of her breath's becoming restricted. She felt her throat burn, her lungs screaming, and soon she passed out. 


End file.
